Eddy Tales Part 2
by Ed is Smarter than Double D
Summary: A sequel to a story I wrote. 5 tales of terror befall upon Peach Creek. Join the Cul-de-Sac kids as the experience the horrors. Names of the stories. 1) The Tall Man (Not to be confused with Slenderman) 2) Rolf's Dirty Secret 3) Nazz's Barbecue 4) The Sick Thing That Kevin Did 5) Edd's Frankenstein. Please review. It helps me a lot.


**A/N: Okay, so this was an idea stuck in my head for a while, but I rarely use this site anymore so I could never get rid of it. Anyways, I'm done.**

**Chapter 5: The Tall Man or Phantasm**

Peach Creek was a fairly quiet, shallow town. The kids were now teenagers, and the playground and cul-de-sac were void of anyone. Nothing strange happened. At least, not until the new mortician, Mr. Morningside moved in. The man was as tall as a basketball goal, and as thin as a string of spaghetti. The top of his head was balding, and what was left of his hair was white. His face was always a grimace, and never changed in the slightest bit. He walked with a limp and used a cane occasionally. He was a creepy one. Ever since his first appearance, Peach Creek has suffered a wide array of mass disappearances. Edd, the smartest kid in Peach Creek, had lost his mother and father, leaving him as an orphan, but Eddy's parents took custody of him. Then, Ed, the dim-witted one, lost his mom, but still had his father. The more people that disappeared, the more suspicion was put on Mr. Morningside. Morningside ignored all their stories and went on about his day burying bodies in his cemetery. On the other side of the town, two Eds were having a discussion about the fellow mortician.

"I'm telling you, that guy is a crazy one, and the amount of money we can make off him is just...Words cannot describe it," joyed Eddy, the best friend of Edd. Eddy was a rather short guy for his age. He felt insecure about how old everyone thought he was. He would always get angry when someone called him 12 when he was 17. His yellow bowling ball shirt followed him throughout high school, and he was only 2 weeks from graduation. His blue jeans complimented his blue eyes and blue Nikes. His hair hadn't changed since his last appearance on BPS, and he started to grow a mustache. It was thin, but visible. Eddy sat down in his red bean bag and grabbed his PS3 controller and pressed the PS button, turning on the console.

"Eddy, that poor man has been burdened with these outrageous accounts that he is a murderer. It's not ethical to judge him based on his horrible timing." Edd retorted. Edd was a bit taller than Eddy, and looked more mature than his friend. He replaced his orange shirt for a blue one. He had a constant tendency to clean things, which resulted in Eddy's room always being tidy. He wore skinny jeans that were gray and black. His jaw grew bigger in size. The black beanies he wore remained with him and still fitted him perfectly. Recently, Eddy's parents noticed that Edd was near sighted, so the gave him some glasses. He shaved everyday, due to his hatred of beards. He always smelled of vanilla and always wore deodorant. Edd opened up Eddy's personal freezer and grabbed a Dr. Pepper from within. He opened it and sat in a roller chair while grabbing a controller.

"C'mon. The guy is pyscho!" Eddy yelled, "I mean you're not gonna think he is suspicious."

"Well, he is rather...different. However, there is no incriminating evidence against him, so he probably isn't the culprit!"

"Okay, but when the Tall Man comes after you at night, don't come crying to me." Eddy smiled.

"The Tall Man? Is that what they call him now? Why that is abhorrent! It must pain him to be considered a creepypasta!"

"You know about creepypasta?" Eddy asked, to which Edd nodded. Eddy then clicked on Black Ops 2, and the game started. While it was starting, Eddy spoke up, "Listen, Sockhead, me and lumpy are planning on letting ourselves in his little burial place." Edd jumped out of his seat, spilling the Dr. Pepper.

"WHAT IN SAM HILL HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU GUYS!? If you get caught...think of the consequences. I can't let you walk in there, and what if.." Edd was cut off by Eddy.

"What if he is a killer?" Eddy's ears were intent and focused on Edd. Edd ignored Eddy and retrieved another Dr. Pepper. He sat down in the seat, and the two played BO2. Meanwhile across the street, Ed was sitting down watching another one of his B-movies. Tonight was Sharknado, a film that combined sharks and tornadoes that rampaged through a city (It is a real film, btw). Ed was the largest of the 3 Eds, especially considering his is a linebacker for the Peach Creek Cobblers. He had received a scholarship to Oregon State due to his impressive stats. Despite this, his grades were mostly horrible. Recently, he brought them up to a surprising C- average. Ed wore a his usual attire and hadn't changed at all, except in height and weight. Ed was nearing the end of the film when his TV shut off.

"Huh? What happened to my TV?" Ed asked. He then heard someone talking huge footsteps in the room above his filthy basement. Ed knew it couldn't be Sarah because she was having a slumber party with Jimmy, and she wouldn't be back until 6am, and his parents were out of town. Ed had seen too many horror films and comics to know what that meant, "Is that a burger?" Ed asked, confusing burglar with burger. He then grabbed a metal baseball bat he had kept and put on his football gear for protection. He made his was upstairs, and when he made it up there, nothing could be seen. It was pitch black. No inch of light entered the room. That was plausible considering it was nearing midnight. Ed made his way to the kitchen. He attempted to turn off the light, but it wouldn't turn on.

He kept travelling through rooms, flicking the switch hoping to get some form of light. Once he realized none of the downstairs rooms worked, he moved to the upstairs. As he cautiously walked up the fleet of stairs, lightening stuck. Ed didn't turn around. He entered the upstairs hallway and walked down, cautiously passing by the open doorways. Lightening struck again! This time a figure appeared at the end of the hallway where Ed had his back to. Darkness came quickly afterwards. Then, the lightening struck again. The figure got closer to Ed. Darkness came back. Ed turned around. He could feel cold dead eyes staring at him. Ed backed away as he had a feeling that someone was there. He then ran into Sarah's room and turned on the lights. Surprisingly, the lights did work. Ed slammed the door shut and locked it. He was going to wait there all night.

A few hours passed and Ed had waited. It was pitch black outside. The room, thankfully, was lit. Ed was about to fall asleep. Nearing the process of sleep, Ed heard a thump. It woke him up and he jumped from the bed ready to swing. However, he saw nothing. Nothing befell upon his eyes. He soon calmed down and sat on the bed. He had school tomorrow and wasn't getting sleep any time soon. He laid on the bed and thought about how Sharknado would've ended, "Nah, that would be to crazy...What if aliens sent the Sharknado to kill off human? That would be amazing!" Ed then was burdened by the sound of another thump. This time he pinpointed it out to be coming from Sarah's bathroom. He got up, "Ooooh, if Sarah is playing a prank...well that would be awesome. What if the treat for this is buttertoast?" Ed pondered. A grin from cheek to cheek appeared and Ed ran wildly to the door, "Oh, Sarah, you shouldn't have..." Ed ran to the door.

He swung it opened. It took him a second to process the site he saw. It wasn't his sister going to punch him or give him a treat...but it was his sister. In the bathroom tub, lay Sarah hanging from a noose. He body was moving side to side, causing the thump. Under her, was a pool of blood. Her stomach was ripped open, and her intestines were hanging from it. One of her eyeballs were gouged out, and her tongue was cut off. Under her, lay the body of Jimmy, or rather, his remains. His teeth were pulled out and his nose was skinned off, revealing only meat and bone. Both his ears were cut off, and his toes were, too. His balls were cut off and shoved down his mouth. His stomach, too, resembled that of Sarah's. The bathtb was filled with blood. The smell of the bathroom was rancid enough to make Ed even gag. He shut the door and turned to the bed.

On it, was the lanky frame of Mr. Morningside. He stood up and strutted towards Ed. Soon, he was close to Ed. Ed, regaining sense, ran past the Tall Man and was in the dark hallway. He then, made his way to the stairs and ran down. He then ran to the front door, and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge, "OPEN! OPEN! TALL MAN BAD FOR ED!" Ed turned around and felt the Tall Man coming closer too him.

"You've been watching me for some time, now. But I've been watching you for longer." Morningside said. Ed then prepared his bat. He swung the bat full force. However, Morningside disappeared. Ed waited and then lights came on. Believing Morningside was still here, he cautiously made his way to Sarah's corpse. He opened her room, and noticed how she was laying on the ground with absolutely no scars on her. Ed ran to her and checked her pulse. Unfortunately, she was still dead. Ed then solemnly cried. Sarah's alarm clock rang, revealing it was 6 am. She was supposed to get home by this time. Ed slowly got up and turned off the alarm. He sat next to Sarah. Then, he called the police. As he finished talking, he didn't notice Sarah twitch.

"Baby sister, I'm sorry that Big Brother couldn't help you." Ed cried. Then, Sarah jolted up, and looked at Ed. Her gaze was cold and heartless, "Baby sister! Give Ed a hu-" Sarah pounced on Ed strangling him. This strangle was different. It were as if, she were trying to kill him, "Too...hard...Baby Sister." Ed pushed her off and gasped for air. Sarah then did a crab walk to Ed. However, she was super fast. Ed got up and ran out of the room. Sarah crawled out of the room and climbed the wall. She then crawled after Ed. Ed made his way to the living room, and hid in the closest closet. He let a crack out to see if Sarah would come. Through the crack, he could see Sarah doing her crab walk. She then crawled out of sight. Ed gripped his baseball bat, tightly. Unbeknownst to Ed, a police cruiser was driving to his home. Ed breathed heavily. Then, Sarah opened the door and Ed hit Sarah. The policeman looked in the window of the house, and saw Ed battering Sarah.

"Freeze!" the officer said as he pulled his gun out. Ed continued to bash his baby sister's head in. The officer, realizing Ed won't stop, shot through the window. The bullet pierced Ed's shoulder. Ed fell to the ground as the officer entered the house.

"NO! ED DIDN'T DO IT! IT WAS THE TALL MAN! IT WAS HIM!" Ed yelled as the officer put him in handcuffs.


End file.
